Atonement
by Skyler001
Summary: "You might have been trained to be the best damn nurse out here, but I can guarantee you.. there is no cure for me. I am lost and afraid, I see my friends and family die before my eyes everyday, I would not be able to forgive myself if something happens to you.." Will Link be able to survive war? Will Zelda cure him? Read to find out! (Zelink)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So huge loz fan, this story is a mix of my favorite movie atonement( a romance during WW2) and obviously The Legend of Zelda. I tweaked it up a bit there will be some references here and there, this is my first fanfic so its going to suck lol, but anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summer-2 days before graduation.**

" _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been quite some time since I last wrote in this. My advisor Impa suggested we get into the habitat of writing down our thoughts on paper- she says it will help deal with the pain. I do not know what she is referring to, but soon I suppose I will understand her reasoning. In 2 days I am to graduate from my nursing program, I already signed up to work near the warzone… It has been a year since this dreadful war has started. A year since we were all recruited. Females starting at the age of 15 are to be sent into the nursing program in order to learn the necessary materials to help the wounded. At the age of 18, those who have passed their exams are to be transferred to the warzone._

 _In 2 days I am to be transferred to Kakariko village- there are many wounded villagers that need our attention. Soliders who have also suffered some type of injury are transferred to Kakariko, if there is an extreme case there is a possibility that we will go to them. I do hope I do not have to go…._ "

 **A day before graduation.**

" _Tommorow I graduate! How exiciting! It seems that Saria, Ruto, Illia, Midna and I have been selected to go to Kakariko together, Impa will be accompanying us as well. Unfortunately, each day the war seems to be getting worse, it has been said that Lord Ganondorf is getting closer to Hyrule Castle, his main motive overtake Hyrule. He plans to enslave all who do not carry gerudo blood, kill all hylians and make an empire of pure evil. The war has been going on for 18 years now, and I am afraid it will continue on for a while. There is only so much we could do.._ "

"Zelda, turn off the candle, it's late and we need to be up by dawn," Midna remarked angrily, she grabbed her pillow and placed it on her eyes, trying to cast out the bright light.

Sighing I close my diary and place it under my pillow and blew the candle out. Midna and I shared a small dorm. The dorm consisted on two small old beds, one on each side of the walls, an old rusty wooden desk accompanied with a squeaky chair- missing various screws. We had a small vanity mirror with very few drawers. The only thing illuminating the room was the moon's light shining through our window.

I said a quick prayer to the goddess- praying that tommrow will be a good day. Afterwards I placed my head on my pillow and stared out the window, stars scattered the night sky. My mother always told me that stars were those who have passed away, they are shining the path for us, protecting us from harm. I wonder will I protect anyone. If so who will protect me?

 **Okok chapters wont typically be this short but I just wanted to start it off somewhere lol, there won't always be a "diary entry" I just thought it seemed kinda cool, the pov will change later on as well. I hope I can learn something from this experience and I hope you will accompany me in this journey (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo I decided to mix things up a bit, there will be characters from various Zelda games, the story won't necessarily follow the movie or game, but there will be some references here and there. Anyways here's Chapter 2!**

Link's Pov

"WAKE UP! NOW! NOW! COME ON GIRLS UP AND IN POSTION!"

Groaning I get up from my comfortable position and walk towards the forming line. One by one the line began to get bigger, Younger men in front, older in the back.

"What time is it?" I hear one of my colleagues ask

"It's not even dawn yet-"

"Ladies did I tell you to talk! NO I DON'T THINK SO, HURRY UP AND LINE UP" The lieutenant screamed.

All the men had gotten up from their beds and stood in front of it, we all slept in one small barrack- each of us sharing a bunk bed. Each morning our lieutenant would come for a count, we then proceeded to training. That was our usual process, however a week ago our lieutenant Rauru was killed at the warzone.

Unfortunately, Groose's father paid a great contribution towards the military, because of that Groose had bought the lieutenant's position. It has been hell ever since- there are times that he awakens us late at night for no apparent reason, he makes us run in the field all night long; whether it's raining or snowing. Afterwards we are not allowed to sleep, if we do we get punished.

Groose is an idiotic, gullible, egocentric, dumbass. I have known him my entire life, he and I studied at the same academy- I of course got kicked out because I could not afford it. Groose always challenged me, he simply wanted to be the "best" at everything.

"Colin! Why aren't you in line yet? Get down here this instant!" lieutenant Groose ordered. Colin quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the front of the line, he was the youngest of all of us. Collin's parents adopted me when I was merely an infant, a few years later Uli had gotten pregnant with Collin. Our father Rusl taught me how to wield a sword and to defend myself- Later on I taught Collin. I was always cautious when it came to him, although we are not blood, he will forever be my brother.

"What do you have to say for yourself boy?" Lieutenant Groose barked. I could see Collins discomfort, his body had jolted upon hearing the Groose's voice.

"I am sorry, It won't happen again, it was an accident.." Collin said, his lip quieverd in fear.

"I don't care if it was an accident, do you think Ganondorf and his soilders would spare your life just because it was an accident?" Groose remarked angrily walking towards Collin. He then grabbed Collin from his hair and pulled him down to the ground. I quickly made my way to the front of the line and stood between Collin and Groose

"Hey! Stop! It was an accident, let the kid go," I said as Collin hid himself behind my figure.

"Who are YOU to tell ME, your commander, your boss, your superior-"

"Nice hair Groose,"

"Why you little shit! My hair is the best here, tell me Linky do you think just because you're here fighting for Hyrule you're a hero?" Groose asked, a smirk plastered on his face as he inched closer to me. I could see the malicious attempt to scare me- his threats meant nothing to me. Many of my colleagues were afraid of Groose; this only made him believe he was superior, feeding off the fear of others.

"No,Gro-"

"No, SIR" Groose barked.

"No SIR, I am not a hero. I am merely defending my brother from your pathetic allegations, He is still a child! What do you expect? Oh wait, you wouldn't know since your father paid the military to give you this position. You know nothing about war SIR, tell me have you even killed an individual? Have you seen the blood of your colleagues all over your body? Be honest SIR, we all know this is just a persona you acquired to hide the fact that you're afraid,Like the little bitch you were raised to be-" Grooses fist made contact with my right eye, I was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Adrenaline started pumping inside my body, I quickly recovered and punched Groose on the nose. He stumbled backwards and held his nose- Drips of blood could be seen flowing down his nostrils.

I turned around to face the forgotten crowd. Collin was a few feet away, he was in pure shock. The rest of the men merely stared at my hands-now covered in Grooses blood. I quickly wiped the blood away and walked outside. Why did I do that?

Goddess I just cannot stand that idiot, he's going to get us all killed! I know I will be punished, but I don't even care, he deserves it.

"Link wait!" Collin yelled as he ran towards me. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that kiddo," I replied with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a tight hug, I soon felt his body shake and my shirt beginning to get wet. Was he crying?

"Whats wrong Collin? What did Groose do?" I ask worried that Groose had threatned him or worse- hit him.

"He said that he's going to kill you.. Litteraly kill you! In the morning we are making our way to Kakariko, he said that he's going to make you walk with a bag full of bricks to the village.. He told us he will make you weak and you will suffer slowly, an agaonzing death… Link I don't want you to die! This is all my fault, I should've woken up and got to-"

"Collin, this is not your fault. I was not going to just stand there and watch him yell and hit you. Nothing is going to happen to me, I can assure you that. Remember in Ordona when I used to stop the goats from running away? Sometimes I had to carry them! A few bricks wont do any harm," I said laughing at the boy's concern. " I can assure you that as long as I am alive, I will protect you. I don't care about the consequences, I made a promise to your parents that I would do anything in my power to protect you Collin," I added tightening my grip on him.

It was a cold night, the dark sky had various stars scattered all around it, and the moon was at its fullest. I always enjoyed looking up at the night sky, it made me feel free and independent, it made everything seem peaceful. The moon could be seen all around , I stop and ask is there anyone else seeing it with meat the very moment..? Are they also living through complete agony? Or rather are they living like to their fullest.. I do wonder.

Explosions could be heard within a distance, the clear sky was now covered in dark smoke. This is it, in a few days we go to war.

 **Review!**


End file.
